


A Weekend at Dennis'

by CannibalHecter



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious fondling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHecter/pseuds/CannibalHecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis invites Charlie to spend the night after Charlie gets locked out of his own apartment because of Frank. Mac is out of town, and Charlie gets way too drunk. Dennis is creepy, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend at Dennis'

Charlie didn't know how he ended up spending the night with Dennis, especially considering Mac was not there. It all started with Frank, locking Charlie out of the apartment during a weekend tryst with hookers and blow. Normally Charlie would just crash at the bar, but the gang wouldn't allow it-- the sudden increase in the number of rats infesting the place made them think it was due to Charlie and his cheese-eating habits (in reality, Charlie had just taken a break from rat-bashing in order to try and form a rat army, which was so far proving unsuccessful).

Charlie had wanted to try and find a nice box in an alley somewhere to curl up in, but Dennis had insisted Charlie come over. It was a rainy night, and creepy as Dennis was, Charlie didn't necessarily want to end up cuddling with some bum to stay warm. Dennis was probably lonely with Mac out of town for the next few weeks, Charlie reasoned. Certainly Dennis wasn't plotting murder.

However, the whole situation made Charlie feel incredibly uncomfortable. So, the whole time they spent watching movies, Charlie knocked back beers like there was no tomorrow. He would have been eating cheese instead, as was his usual nervous habit, but there was very little cheese to be found in the apartment and Charlie had no money to go out and buy some. Charlie ended up getting wasted, while Dennis sat back watching him, only pretending to drink along.

The night had been going well, and Charlie had high hopes it would end without incident. Dennis flicked the T.V. off after the last movie-- whether it truly ended or not, Charlie didn't know, as he had barely taken any of the plot into his beer-soaked brain. Charlie stood up with unsteady legs, and was about to make for Mac's room (where he intended to sleep) when suddenly Dennis caught him by the arm.

"Hey man, what do?" Charlie asked. What his mind formulated and what came out of his mouth were one and the same to Charlie's drunk brain.  
Dennis was standing too close, his body pressed along Charlie's. But Charlie barely seemed to notice; he was too out of it, and he welcomed the sturdy body with which to lean on.

"You can't go to bed wearing that," Dennis replied, gesturing to Charlie's jeans, jacket, and grimy t-shirt.

"Why not? I do all times," Charlie slurred.

Dennis started steering the shorter man towards his own bedroom. "Nonsense, you're my guest. I've got plenty of pairs of pajamas."

Even Charlie's foggy mind could sense some underlying devious intentions in Dennis' motives. Charlie tried to pull back, but he didn't have a steady leg to stand on. He would have fallen like a sack of potatoes to the ground, if not for Dennis catching him under the arms.

"Drank a bit too much, eh?" Dennis said, pulling Charlie against his chest. His breath ghosted across Charlie's ear, and the tone of his voice had Charlie resisting more.

"Too sleep for clothes," Charlie mumbled. His mind was torn between arousal and panic as Dennis' hands reached beneath Charlie's shirt and started rubbing him all over.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Dennis intoned.

Dennis started dragging Charlie towards his own room, despite the struggle and protests from the smaller man.

"No, is fine," Charlie said with surprising force considering his intoxicated condition.

Dennis just chuckled as Charlie's clammy hands attempted to pry Dennis' hands from around his midsection. Dennis spun Charlie around and thrust him forward. Charlie tripped over his own feet and fell face-first into the covers of Dennis' bed.

As Charlie endeavored to roll over on the bed and pull himself up into a sitting position (a daunting task for one so inebriated) Dennis strode over to the closet and pulled a neatly pressed set of light blue pajamas out on a hanger.

Dennis came back just as Charlie was starting to sit up. He pushed Charlie back down again and set the pajamas out on the bed beside him.

"Dress myself," Charlie muttered, pushing away Dennis' hands and rolling over on top of the pajamas so Dennis couldn't get them.

Charlie heard Dennis sigh, and could only assume the other man was rolling his eyes. Charlie's triumph didn't last long, however, as all of a sudden Dennis was climbing onto the bed over him. Charlie felt very vulnerable, lying on his stomach with his back (and ass) to Dennis. But his attempts to turn over were thwarted as Dennis pressed down with both hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't you just relax, buddy," Dennis murmured, his hands suddenly kneading Charlie's shoulders. "Let your pal Dennis take care of you."

Charlie eventually relaxed as Dennis worked his shoulders, and let out a contented sigh. Once Dennis went lower and started massaging Charlie's back, Dennis heard Charlie's breathing level out, and then finally, heard soft snores.

Dennis climbed back off the bed and loomed over the still, unconscious form of his friend. He resisted sinking his hands into that nice hump of rump that was presented to him, and rolled Charlie over onto his back. Charlie limply complied, and Dennis suddenly felt a bit like a cat pushing around a mouse after having toyed it to death.

At least he could play with Charlie a bit while he was passed out, although the night hadn't gone like originally planned (i.e. hot, steamy sex with his best friend). Charlie was still warm-- he wasn't completely dead, although Dennis did feel that this was morally wrong to do.

Dennis unbuttoned Charlie's jeans, unzipped them, and gave a sharp tug on the denim. Charlie didn't stir. Dennis completely pulled Charlie's jeans down his legs, unveiling what appeared to be a new pair of underwear and not his usual ripped, hole-ly ones. A present from Dennis, in preparation for tonight. Dennis had done a bit of grooming to Charlie over the last couple of weeks, completely without his knowledge. Charlie was cleaner and smelt nicer than he probably had in years, all thanks to the suddenly-working shower in Charlie's apartment. Charlie smelled of faintly clean musk, and not his usual stench.

Dennis grabbed Charlie's shirt by the hem and pulled it up over Charlie's head, being gentle so Charlie wouldn't wake up. Although Charlie would be too drunk to even know what was going on, Dennis still didn't want to bother Charlie-- he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. The shirt slipped over Charlie's head and arms, barely even moving Charlie off the bed.

The musky scent was stronger now. Dennis climbed onto the bed over Charlie again, his hands positioned on either side of the shorter man's torso. Dennis leaned down over Charlie and buried his face in the other man's neck. The musky smell and roughness of the other man's beard against Dennis' skin was enticing, and Charlie's warmth inviting. Dennis laid down fully on top of Charlie, pressing his own clothed body along the length of him, feeling their hearts beat and their breathing sync up.

But it wasn't enough. Dennis needed more contact. He got off the bed, stripped off his own shirt and pants, down to his boxer-briefs. He pulled the covers out from under Charlie and pushed Charlie onto his side so he was facing away from Dennis, slightly curled in on himself. Dennis climbed in bed behind him and pulled the covers over them both. Dennis scooted in closer so he was spooning Charlie-- the contact of their skin as their bodies pressed together, creating friction and heat, was enough to make Dennis bite down on his knuckles to resist moaning into Charlie's ear. He had to fight against acting on his own arousal. He didn't want to scare Charlie away in the morning; he wanted to ease the smaller man into all of this.

And so Dennis drifted to sleep, more comfortable than he had been in a long time. After planting a soft kiss to Charlie's neck, Dennis wrapped his arms around the other man, entwined their fingers, and drifted to sleep. There was one last thought on his mind as he lost consciousness:

_Mac would be so jealous._


End file.
